Battle Against an Unfathomable Enemy
Plot "The two of us will climb onto Laika's back. He will engage the flotation device within his suit and float across the island." Sol couldn't help but laugh at the mental imagery of that situation. "What, are you also going to stick your spear into the lake and use it as a paddle?" he mocked. "Yes, if need be," was Gadsio's solemn response. Sol responded with a disgusted frown. Gadsio pursed his lips. He could sense Sol's discomfort at his plot, but could the boy come up with a better one? "Sol, I do not wish to say it, but my trust for you is nearly at its limits concerning the MacGuffin on your wrist. How can I trust you with a MacGuffin just as powerful? How do I know you won't accidentally activated the damned thing and begin wreaking havoc, and if you do, how will I know whether I should come help?" Evidently, the screams of the souls of the damned being released should the MacGuffin be activated would not be enough of a signal for Gadsio, eliciting a sigh from Sol. He would have to drum up a compromise. He casually activated the war machine of a MacGuffin strapped to his wrist. In a few seconds, his figure lengthened, blackened, and angled itself, until his form was that of Longview's. When the transformation was complete, he bended over and picked two similarly sized rocks out of the ground. He stood back up, and with one rock in each hand, crashed the earthy remnants against each other. He then tossed one to Gadsio and kept the other for himself. Gadsio invested the rock. On its side was transfixed a plane, almost like a television screen. He knew from experience that it was linked to the plane on the other rock. (JULES) From what your blurred vision can discern, he's pawing at Pandora's Box. From what you can recall, it should be an "Unholy" MacGuffin - not because of some evil power or presence, but because of its pointlessness. Your past interactions with it paint it as a middle school art project, nothing really special. It's not even a real MacGuffin, as far as you or any other Ascended and Enlightened individuals are concerned. So what's his fascination with it? It's useless, isn't it? But perhaps that's why it's perfect? Karma Court has debunked its usefulness. They'd never show any interest in it. He's taking a page directly out of your book. He's creating a MacGuffin of his own. If it wasn't "unholy" before, it will now be the Unholiest of all MacGuffins. You need to stop him now. If he succeeds, his soul can live on elsewhere. You know from your examinations of Crimelord Direheart and his biology that there's only one real way he could ever die - if his body doesn't react fast enough. He exerts complete control over every organelle in each and every cell. It's impressive, but it requires a lot of attention. His body can't adapt if he doesn't command him to. All you have to do is overwhelm his mind and/or his body. And you think you have a pretty good idea of how to do it. Lots and lots of g-force. You begin to twirl the chandelier with your body. You beckon the Gemspring, and energy summons forth through to your fingertips. You grip the chandelier closer and its spinning begins to accelerate. DREADEL. (Direheart stares at Pandora's Box, pawing at the screen. Jules stops him as he creates the MacGuffin) (Sol transforms into Outtathaway) The alien's face was largely emoteless, but somehow - perhaps due to his fur, white like a sage's beard - the alien managed to convey a sense of superior wisdom to all of those around it. Characters *Sol Masquerade (101) *Gadsio *Laika *Sierra Nevada *Brian Storm *Jules *Crimelord Direheart Omnitrix Transformations *Longview Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Production